THE SONG OF JOONDYANG, THE FAITHFUL
by laurices
Summary: What if a famous Korean legendlove story becomes suffused with two of the famous characters in Yugioh GX: Juudai Yuki and Jun Manjoume? YAOI...Updated the fanfic and renamed it...
1. 소개

New ficcie…

But this time…I'm gonna incorporate other cultures besides that of Japan…

By the way…I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH GX; NEITHER DOES THE NEXT THING THAT I WILL INCORPORATE IN THIS FANFIC…so do you get it, Jun and Juudai???

Juudai: (from sleep…) H-huh?? Whatever you say…

Jun: (grunts from irritation) Whatever…

You two suck, but anyway, watch what I'm gonna do…(flames spring up from author/ess and evil aura enshrouds, but this all part of author/ess' weird imagination…)

ENJOY!!!!

A/N: A/N: 04-24-'07 – Well, I've revised the whole of this chapter so that it can be a thriller…and also, I've renamed it from the "LEGEND OF JUN-DYANG" to "THE SONG OF JOON-DYANG, THE FAITHFUL". Saw this title from the French version, because Chun-hyang was made into a film (2000, by Im Kwon-taek) in South Korea. Moreover, it was presented at Cannes Film Festival and for it's promotion, they've renamed it as "Le Chant de la Fidèle Chun-hyang". Translation in A/N. Gets?

_

* * *

_

_Some sections may contain Korean characters so I provided a transliteration just in case your browsers do not support Korean characters. Thank you…_

_

* * *

_

**소개**

**Introduction**

**

* * *

**

_From the creator of "Predestination" comes a new one…one that has inspired Korean sweethearts everywhere…_

…_here comes _THE SONG OF…JUN-DYANG…THE FAITHFUL???

What if a famous Korean legend becomes suffused with two of the most famous characters of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yuki Juudai and Manjyome Jun???

_This is the Japanese (or rather, my Yu-Gi-Oh GX) interpretation of "The Legend of Chun-hyang" (_춘향가 chun-hyang-ga_), wherein our heroine, Seong Chun-hyang (_성춘향_), daughter of a retired entertainer (_기생 ki-saeng_), was married secretly to a son of a nobleman (_양반 yang-ban_), Lee Mong-ryong (_이몽룡_). When Lee Mong-ryong left for Seoul when his father was summoned by the king to Seoul, out came a new character, Byeon Hak-do (_변학도_), the new Magistrate (_부사 bu-sa_) of Namwon, North Jeolla province. He wished that Chun-hyang be his concubine, but being faithful to his husband (while clinging to the traditional ethical doctrine that a woman shall not serve two husbands), refused the cruel magistrate's demands and advances. He threw her into jail, after a series of tortures and threats of death. Meanwhile, Mong-ryong has passed the government exam in Seoul, and is appointed the "Royal Secret Inspector" (_암행어사 am-haeng-eo-sa_), and, after 3 years, returned to Seoul in the guise of a scholar wearing worn and tattered clothes. When he found out what happened to Namwon and his wife, who was being prepared for execution, he returned to punish the cruel magistrate and rescue his wife._

_And now, for the cast of my magnificent and lavish production, we present you…_

Juudai Yuki – as **Yeok Joon-dyang** (역준댱), playing the role of Seong Chun-hyang

Jun Manjyome – as **Man Jon-nyong** (만존뇽), playing the role of Lee Mong-ryong

Edo Phoenix – as **Magistrate Pen** (펜부사)/**Pen Yaek-do** (펜얙도), playing the role of Magistrate Byeon/Byeon Hak-do

Fubuki Tenjoin – as **Boong-ka** (붕가), playing the role of Bang-ja (1)

Prof. Chronos de Medici – as **Maeng Koo-ron** (맹구론), playing the role of Gong Wol-mae (2)

Sho Marafuji – as **Seong-ho** (성호), playing the role of Hyang-dan (3)

* * *

Wasn't my intro good?? And what about the chracters?? Pls. tell me what you think??

Juudai: I-I-I'm a w-w-woman h-here??

Jun: AND I'M SUPPOSED TO FALL HEAD OVER HEELS WITH THIS SLACKER??

Prof. Chronos: You think you have problems?? I'm the one who's supposed to be the mother of this drop-out boy!!…

Quit whining!!! You think thinking up a story for all of you is that easy?!! I'm still thinking of what to do with Juudai's execution…

Juudai: E-e-exec-cution-n?? (faints…)

Oh, um…anywayzz, pls. review…that's all that matters to me…

* * *

(1) Bang-ja is Lee Mong-ryong's private servant. In the Legend, he is a humorous but essential character.

(2) Gong Wol-mae is Seong Chun-hyang's mother. She is a retired entertainer prior to the Legend.

(3) Hyang-dan is Seong Chun-hyang's friend in the Legend.


	2. 제1회

Now the Legend starts… (actually it started last time, but due to something that consists of _chuva ek ek_, _churvaloo_, and _eklaver_, I haven't been able to update. But I promise I'll update as soon as I can…)

ENJOY!!!

…and please revive Juudai, he, rather "she", has an early scene here…

I DON'T OWN NEITHER **YU-GI-OH GX** NEITHER **THE LEGEND OF CHUN-HYANG**, BUT I HOPE I OWN ORIGINAL COPIES OF THEM…

A/N: 04-24-'07 – Well, I've revised the whole of this chapter so that it can be a thriller…and also, I've renamed it from the "LEGEND OF JUN-DYANG" to "THE SONG OF JOON-DYANG, THE FAITHFUL". I saw this title from the French version, because Chun-hyang was made into a film (2000, by Im Kwon-taek) in South Korea. Moreover, it was presented at Cannes Film Festival and for it's promotion, they've renamed it as "_Le Chant de la Fidèle Chun-hyang_". Translation in A/N. Gets?

…now introducing…

**Yeok Joon-dyang** – Juudai Yuki

**Seong-ho** – Sho Marafuji

**Man Jon-nyong** – Jun Manjyome

**Boong-ka** – Fubuki Tenjoin

* * *

_Some sections may contain Korean characters so I provided a transliteration just in case your browsers do not support Korean characters. Thank you…_

**

* * *

**

제**1****회**

**The First Chapter**

**

* * *

**

It is a beautiful day, where the birds are chirping and the sky is a beautiful shade of blue, and a few clouds overhead floating amidst the eternal blue. It is a wonderful sight to behold.

But despite the beauty that is presented in front of our eyes, at Namwon (남원시), in the south-eastern province (1) of North Jeolla (전라남도), everything is not at all beautiful, for beneath that beauty lies a dark thing; a thing that, if it ever happens, will definitely destroy the remaining beauty that Namwon has ever had in its daily life.

Today is the Magistrate's birthday; an event so entirely disgusting for the entire population of Namwon, peasants and _yangban_s alike, for not only is the Magistrate ruthless, he is also a cold-hearted man; a man who gets what he wants in the most brutal and inhumane way possible.

"Bring Yeok Joon-dyang in my presence immediately!!" pronounced of the cruel Magistrate; a cruel order.

"YE!!" said the guards, marching from the plenary building of the Magistrate. As they made their way to the cells holding in it what seems to be half of the population of Namwon, the guards finally found their destination: a lone cell made of thick bamboo trunks with two guards in front of it. Inside was a lone prisoner, wearing only a white _hanbok_ (한복) (2) with some dirt and some blood stains on it, with a wooden _cangue_ (3) on its neck, a trail of braided hair (with some strands jutting out untidily) trailing into its surface. As the guards from the plenary building made their way, the guards intercepted them, asking them what they want. When they learned of the Magistrate's order, they nodded. They unlocked the door and they went inside and unlocked the wooden_ cangue_ on the prisoner's neck. After that they tied the prisoner's arms and hands with a red cord behind and they led the prisoner to the guards from the plenary building. After that, they led the prisoner to the plenary building, hands of the guards on each arm of the prisoner, as the Magistrate has ordered.

As they were walking, making their way through the plenary building, with her arms held fast by the guards, the prisoner thought to herself, "Oh, what is to become of me? Oh, my dear husband, I wish you were here right now. I longed for the day when you would come and rescue me, ever since the cruel Magistrate requested of me. I wish you would come and rescue me from the hands of the cruel Magistrate, but now it is too late. You would never see the beauty of Namwon; you would never see me again, even if you were to come back here. Oh my dear husband…"

As they were approaching the doors of the plenary building, the prime officiate of the Magistrate of Namwon, the prisoner thought of the day that started it all; the day when she thought that it should never have happened...

* * *

It is a beautiful spring day, where the birds were chirping, the sky is a beautiful shade of blue, a few clouds overhead, flowers abloom with their scents afloat in the air…it is a truly wonderful time of the day.

Here in Namwon, it is never another different story here, where couples meet together and enjoy the beautiful sight of the countryside, while thoroughly enjoying the companies of each other.

In the midst of the beautiful weather, a beautiful young maiden (A/N: wooooo!!! Let's see who this "maiden" is…hahaha!!! Free kiss from Jon-nyong here to whoever gets the right answer!!) is running around…seemingly enjoying and taking advantage of the beautiful sights that were before her very eyes.

"Joon-dyang-a!!" shouted a voice. "Joon-dyang-a!! Stop running! You'll get very tired by the time it's noon!! JOON-DYANG-A!!"

The young maiden heard the voice and stopped running. "Ok fine," she said to herself. "Anyways, I'm getting tired." After saying these thoughts to herself, she came near to the one who shouted who by now is under the shade of a particular leafy and huge tree.

"Joon-dyang-a!! How many hours have you been running around the place since we got here??" asked the voice again.

"Hmmm…around two??" "Oh, Joon-dyang-a!!" replied the voice rather worryingly. "Do you want to get another scolding from your mother?? You know that you hate your mother when she gets angry whenever you do anything that's not nice in her eyes…and you know how fast gossips spread in this place…"

"Ok, Ok, I get the point. Sometimes you're very like my mother, particularly when she reprimands me," answered back the young maiden. "Come, let's rest here till the heat falters and it doesn't scorch my head," finished the maiden.

Now, this maiden here is a sight to behold, a gift from the gods to mankind, the very "Eve" of all. Her name is **Yeok Joon-dyang**, a rather young woman. She is the only daughter of Maeng Koo-ron, a former entertainer (기생 _ki-saeng_), a rather vivacious woman (this makes Joon-dyang an entertainer from birth), and of the former Magistrate of Namwon, Magistrate Yeok, who had died before he had decided to marry Koo-ron.

Joon-dyang has pretty brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when you look at them. She had very long brown hair, which was braided into a pigtail at the back of her head as a sign of her being unmarried (4), tied with a long red ribbon. She is also fair-skinned, which was also the main reason why many men around Namwon has a major crush on her. Her hands are very soft and delicate to touch, which is also pleasing to men. She is very delicate and careful in her ways, which is why some upper class men are starting to have crushes on her. In short, Joon-dyang is the most beautiful woman in the whole of Namwon. But the only noticeable thing about her is that every man who has fallen for her has been turned down for an unknown number of years, because she believes that she doesn't need a man to take care of her (in other words, she believes in being a chaste woman).

She was wearing a rather brightly-colored _hanbok_ (which signifies her young age), made of cotton; (5) consisting of a yellow _jeogori_ with a purple collar with a white stripe, and very long purple coat strings (knotted together to securely close the jacket as you wear them) that reached just below her knees, and long but rather loose sleeves with a broad purple stripe at the end, which reached to her wrists. She was also wearing a _chima_, which was wrapped around her breasts, consisting of a full-length deep red skirt, tied with very long, broad, white sashes. The sashes just reached above where her knees are. There was a pendant trinket tied with it, just for decoration.

Her friend who was talking to her was named **Seong-ho**. She was rather short; in reality shorter than that of Joon-dyang by a foot. She is also pretty, but not as prettier as that of Joon-dyang. She had bluish hair, exactly the color of a beautiful spring day. Her hair was also braided into a pigtail, with a few strands of her hair unbraided for style. She has silver eyes, which also sparkled under the sun. She is also similar to Joon-dyang, as Joon-dyang is her very close friend in everything. However, she somehow envies her friend's lovers and suitors who are ever persistent on wooing her. She disagrees with her friend's actions, most especially every time she turns down another man. She is however very short-sighted which was also the reason why her eyes are hidden with small glasses (6), which no one, not even Joon-dyang, knows how Seong-ho got those glasses.

Seong-ho was also wearing a bright-colored cotton _hanbok_, also as brightly colored as that of Joon-dyang's; consisting of a plain orange _jeogori_ (which matched perfectly with her hair), a brown collar with a white stripe, brown coat strings, and broad brown sleeve stripes. She was also wearing a dark greenish-blue _chima_ that was tied by a long white sash. Her pigtailed hair was also tied with a red ribbon. Not unlike Joon-dyang, she had no trinkets. (5)

Both were wearing a white underskirt so that their skirts would look fuller. They were also wearing a pair of white _soggot_, loose bloomers with front and back openings, tied at their ankles, and socks at their feet, all underneath the skirts they were wearing. Both were also wearing simple but embroidered shoes, shaped like boats. These, however, are not of value to the story, so we shall carry on…

Joon-dyang and Seong-ho were still resting in the shades of a tree, apparently exhausted after doing some crazy things, up until the sun's heat has somewhat lessened. When Joon-dyang noticed that the sun's heat has faltered somewhat, she said to Seong-ho, "Seong-ho-ya?"

"Ye?" "Look, the sun has moved a little, and I bet the heat would be less unlike hours ago. Let's go to the Gardens again."

"G-Gardens? The Gwanghallu Gardens (광한루원 _gwang-hal-lu-won_)? Y-you mean that swing?" "Ye." "Oh, Joon-dyang, you've been at that swing since last month. What is in it that always compels you to go to that swing, anyway?" Seong-ho demanded.

"Oh, n-nothing really, nothing. But I have this feeling that someone, or something, will happen," Joon-dyang replied. Seong-ho wondered at her friend's current thoughts. "Oh, all right, as you wish. But not a moment till after sundown…" "All right, all right…sometimes, you ARE like my mother…" Joon-dyang joked.

After this, they started off for the Gardens, which is half an hour away from where they were.

Unbeknownst to Jooon-dyang, fate lent a hand to her to discover something new, both in her eyes and in her heart.

They went to their usual spot in the Gardens: a lone tree, which was very high, where Joon-dyang and Seong-ho both first met and first started their close friendship. Tied into a high tree branch were two very long rope strings, made of rough hemp, with a rough wooden plank tied into the bottom: the swing, Joon-dyang's most favorite spot.

As they approached the tree they noticed that there were a small number of women, all wearing brightly-colored _hanboks_ like them, all playing near or at the swing. These women do not usually frolic at the tree before. As they noticed Joon-dyang approaching, two women playing side by side at the swing walked away and sat at a distance, near the tree.

Joon-dyang, who was helped by Seong-ho by lifting a part of Joon-dyang's skirt so that her friend can place her foot on the plank, and after placing her two hands on the strings, rode into the swing, placing her remaining foot on the plank and placing all of her strength into charging forward so that she can enjoy the moment of being in the swing.

For an hour, the only noticeable thing happening was the occasional thrusts of Joon-dyang as she was riding the swing, and as Joon-dyang gave an occasional thrust to the swing which seemed impossible, all of the women (including Seong-ho) gave an audible gasp and a whoop, as Joon-dyang was the only one brave enough to ride the swing and not fall down from the plank (which was about 1 ½ feet wide). And for an hour, all the women watched as Joon-dyang rose above their heads, joyfully watching the scene, occasionally cheering Joon-dyang for her bravey.

Nothing eventful happened up until now.

Near that lone tree and swing was a pavilion, a very nice thing, constructed by the previous Magistrate, since you can view the whole beauty of the Gardens. And in the pavilion were two persons. No one, not even Joon-dyang, who was way above their heads and busy joyfully taking in the scene, noticed anything unusual.

These two were touring the beautiful countryside of Namwon, also enjoying the beautiful scenery, until they noticed the pavilion in the middle of the Gardens. They climbed into it and, lo and behold, it was a sight worth seeing.

The taller of the two was looking into something not noticed by the other one. He was a rather handsome young man, who exudes a confidence that usually makes women around him swoon, and even sometimes, faint. His name is **Man Jon-nyong**, the son of Namwon's current Magistrate (부사 _bu-sa_), which makes this young man an upper class man.

As mentioned earlier, he was rather handsome. He had grayish-black eyes that sparkled to somehow show the confidence inside of him. He is also fair-skinned like Joon-dyang. His hair was a bit untidy, therefore gathering the attention of the conservatives who are always wearing their hair in a topknot and always wearing hats when going outside (7). Jon-nyong is the exact opposite of them (as he doesn't believe in such nonsense), which further ensured his already high popularity over Namwon, most specially to the women. In short, Jon-nyong is the most handsome man in the whole of Namwon.

He was wearing his _dolbok_ (8), which was made of silk; consisting of a white _jeogori_ (that reached down his waist) and a dark brown _baji_, all worn under a white _durumagi_, all of it worn under along blue _jeonbok_, with dark blue edging, that reached just above his _durumagi_. All of this was tied with a red cord that was knotted at the chest, tasseled and beaded at the end. He was also carrying a fan for style.

The shorter one (shorter than Jon-nyong by millimeters) was named **Boong-ka**, Jon-nyong's private servant but to Jon-nyong a trusted friend, a quite humorous one, also handsome but not as handsome as of Jon-nyong. He had dark brown hair, like the color of the earth on Namwon when it rains. He had dull brown eyes that matched the color of his hair, which was tied into a topknot. He is quite knowledgeable with the in's and out's, people, and gossips, of the whole of Namwon.

He was wearing a _hanbok_ (9) made of ramie, emphasizing his social status. He was wearing a brown _jeogori_ and white _baji_. He was also wearing a white band tied to his forehead, with an woven abaca _gat_ on his head.

Anyway, both Jon-nyong and Boong-ka were at the pavilion and only Jon-nyong noticed quite a number of females making quite a commotion below and in front of them. Boong-ka, meanwhile was looking at a different part of the Garden, quite undisturbed by the noises and, like Joon-dyang, was taking in the ephemeral beauty in front of them, while it lasts.

Jon-nyong, who by now was watching the scene for quite a while, motioned to Boong-ka with his fan and, when Boong-ka came (asking, "Yes, what is it, master?"), he asked Boong-ka, "Boong-ka-ya, who is that girl just passing by?"

Boong-ka, responding quickly to his master and, recognizing the girl Jon-nyong was talking about, replied, "Oh, she's the daughter of Koo-ron, that former _kisaeng_, her name is Joon-dyang…"

Jon-nyong, not hearing Boong-ka's words, registered in his mind the marvelous sight in front on him. A beautiful woman, with her eyes closed, smiling quite a beautiful and captivating smile, with her whole face in regal bloom and exuding quite a mystical shine, all her hair tied behind her; her body clothed in a flowing _hanbok_ that swings with the rhythm of her force; her beautiful form swinging and approaching forward and backward; with quite an unusual wind lifting the billowing skirt of her _hanbok_ and revealing her ankles (now uncovered by the _soggot_, normally tied at her ankles, by the force of her swings)…

In an instant, Jon-nyong's heart leapt and instantaneously felt that hidden spark inside of him; an unexplainable surprising force jumping into his heart, pulsating with the rhythm of his heartbeats. He suddenly felt that he was falling in love with this beautiful (A/N: hahaha!!!) girl at the first sight.

Boong-ka, watching along with his master, was also mesmerized by the beauty that Joon-dyang is exuding. Jon-nyong remarked, "She is fabulous." Then, with just a stroke of his hand, he opened his fan and said, "Tell this beautiful maiden that I want to see and talk to her."

Boong-ka, hearing Jon-nyong's (rather foolish) idea, replied, "B-but master, don't you know who this girl is?"

Jon-nyong replied, "I know that she's Joon-dyang, the daughter of that former courtesan Maeng Koo-ron. So what?" Boong-ka said, "Master, have you never heard about her?" Jon-nyong, quite shocked that Boong-ka had told him such a thing, asked, "What is it that bothers you?" Boong-ka said, "Joon-dyang here has the reputation in the whole of Namwon for being the single girl who has turned down every man who has fallen in love with her. You may just be the very next poor victim of her irresistible beauty. But anyway, why not give it a try? I'll heed your command."

Then, Boong-ka set foot for the maiden, which was just a bridge away from the tree swing.

While this was happening, the number of women was slowly beginning to subside, not because they were tired of watching Joon-dyang and the swing, but because they have noticed that the sun's shine was diminishing and the cool wind of the setting sun was settling. As they were walking away towards their homes, they greeted both Joon-dyang and Seong-ho "_Annyeong_!" (10), and departed for their homes.

By now, Joon-dyang and Seong-ho were the only ones left at the tree. Joon-dyang, noticing that someone is approaching, said to Seong-ho below, "Ya, someone is coming, someone is coming…"

Seong-ho, who by now was yawning and is getting tired of watching Joon-dyang swinging, looked up and said, "What is it? Can't we go home now? Up until when are you staying at this swing? Look, it's nearing sun-down. We should go now."

Joon-dyang replied, "Can't you see that someone up there is staring at me? I think he has fallen for me, for he has sent one of his comrades for me, the one who is approaching. Me and my charms…" while deep inside of her, she was thinking, "Another one has fallen for me. But why not give it a try? After all, he might be the answer of this emptiness still lingering in my heart…"

Seong-ho didn't reply, but said to herself, "Yeah, you and your charms…but I have to admit that he is a cute one, and I think he really has fallen for my friend. Oh friend, you really are lucky in life…but I hope you won't turn him down this time…"

"Seong-ho-ya?" "Ye?" "Have you understood what I said? I said to push me now." "Ok, fine, but this will be the last time, OK?" "OK," said Joon-dyang, and now just focused her eyes on the young man in front of her.

Jon-nyong, after fanning himself, placed his hand (with the fan) behind him and watched Joon-dyang in front of him and watched and registered her beauty. Joon-dyang held firmly the strings of the swing she was standing on and absorbed the features that Joon-dyang loved on Jon-nyong.

"Man Jon-nyong," she finally said, before Jon-nyong's servant reached their place, "You'll be mine…" (11)

* * *

Wasn't it good? Rather long and descriptive, but a beautiful piece.

Juudai: Yeah it is good, but why do I have to be the female and the one who turns down men?

Why? You want Mong-ryong's part and Jun here be Chun-hyang and you'll fall in love with him and later you'll be turned down?? (reaction from Jun…)

Juudai: Hmmm…Chun-hyang's part is fine with me. (goes away to wash up and remove costume to rest)

Sho: I disagree…with my part!!!

And why?? You want Boong-ka to fall in love with you??

Sho: I can't date a mental person!!! But fine, I'll play Hyang-dan's part for aniki!!! Ooo!! Can't wait to see aniki and Manjyome-sanda being married!!!

Juudai and Jun: SHO!!!!

Stop bickering back there!! By the way…PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! I have to prepare for the next scenes!!

Jun: YA!!! Say that one more time and I'll be the one who's gonna execute you in the final chapter instead of my honey-bunch being executed by that freak standing over there and watching you since the start of the Legend…(angry reaction from Edo Phoenix)… (realizes last words spoken, gasps and faints…)

Juudai: Jun? Jun!!!…

O.O!!! Told you they'll work out…

A/N: 04-27-'07 – Finally I've finished!!! Off to 제2회!!! FIGHTING!!!!

* * *

(1) When I mean south-eastern, I mean south-east from Seoul, capital of South Korea

(2) _hanbok_ is traditional Korean's wear. For more info, watch "Jewel in the Palace" & "Delightful Girl Choon-hyang" (that is if you know these series)…

(3) A _cangue_ is the Korean version of the stocks. It is made of a long piece of wood, with a fairly-sized hole in it to fit the person's neck and head.

(4) all Koreans tie their hair into a pigtail until they are married.

(5) Joon-dyang and Seong-ho's female _hanbok_ consists of a _jeogori_ (a blouse-like cloth with long-sleeves that went as far as the arm pits with a longer front panel to cover the breasts) and a _chima_ (a rectangular/tubular skirt with a high, pleated waistband tied above the breasts with long sashes)

(6) never guessed that glasses existed in the Joseon Dynasty. Just for a laugh/running gag (modern inventions existing at ancient times…).

(7) all men are required to wear a hat when going outside, called _gat_, with strings for tying under the chin, which was for protecting their topknot.

(8) this particular _hanbok_, called _dolbok_ _dol_: first birthday; _bok_: general term for "clothes", was normally worn only by sons of the _yangban_, but were also worn by adults, with a different style. It consists of a _jeonbok_ (a long blue vest; sometimes color would vary) worn over a _durumagi_ (a coat which reached just below the knees), _jeogori_, and _baji_ (see next note), all tied by a waist sash, and a _bokgeon_ (a black hat with a long tail) worn on the head.

(9) Male's _hanbok_ is the same as that of the women's, only their _jeogori_ is much longer and it reaches down to the waists or even longer. Obviously, men wouldn't need a _chima_, as that would make them look ridiculous. They wear _baji_, baggy pants, that are tied into their ankles.

(10) _Annyeong_ (안녕 _an-nyeong_) is a Korean word for "Farewell!" or "Good-bye!"

(11) I'll try to explain this part the best I can. Because her mother was a former entertainer, I think she still had access to some of the _kisaeng_s still working and by the looks of it, at some ceremonies they have noticed the Magistrate and his son. As soon as hearing this news, Koo-ron would tell her daughter about men and the thought of marriage. But, as always, Joon-dyang refused about the talk, but at least she may have heard about the popularity of Jon-nyong, for she is a free woman, and she can have access to some news. Because of this, she may have established quite a small and unnoticeable infatuation for Jon-nyong.


	3. 제2회

…the Legend continues…(shouldn't it be Song???)

ENJOY!!!

…and please revive Jun, he has a scene here…

…haven't updated anything in 2 months (from December to February)…

…it's Jon-nyong's confession!!! (part 1, actually…) Can't wait to see the look of Juudai and Jun's faces…

…by the way, advanced HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY!!! This chapter is dedicated to all the lovers out there, whether making sweet music or doing nothing but sweet things all the time. Oh, how I envy them...

A/N: 04-27-'07 – Started editing or whatever you may call this. It's called _dagdag-bawas_ no more no less. And I would like to add what would've been added last Feb. 14 but unfortunately wasn't added because of some unknown – for some inspiration and reference for my ficcie…

-Sassy Girl Chun-hyang – also for some reference for my ficcie…

-Chunhyangdyeon (Chun-hyang: The Movie) – (viewed from Youtube but unfortunately the (2) videos were removed and the uploader banned from Youtube) also for some reference because it's the closest reference where it depicts the – for reference especially towards the clothes (I was having a damn hard time finding reference towards these clothes)…

I DON'T OWN NEITHER **YU-GI-OH GX** NEITHER **THE LEGEND OF CHUN-HYANG**, BUT I BOTH LOVE THEM ALL…ALSO THE ITEMS ABOVE, THOSE I DON'T OWN, BUT I WISHED I OWNED A COPY OF THE MOVIE…(sigh…)

…just a quick recap on the characters…

**Yeok Joon-dyang** – Juudai Yuki

**Seong-ho** – Sho Marafuji

**Man Jon-nyong** – Jun Manjyome

**Boong-ka** – Fubuki Tenjoin

…and now, introducing…

**Maeng Koo-ron** – Prof. Chronos de Medici

Watch out for our surprise guests!!!!

* * *

_Some sections may contain Korean characters so I provided a transliteration just in case your browsers do not support Korean characters. Thank you…_

_

* * *

_

**제****2****회**

**The Second Chapter**

**

* * *

**

"Man Jon-nyong, you'll be mine…"

This is what Yeok Joon-dyang said before Man Jon-nyong's servant, Boong-ka, arrived at the tree swing at Gwanghalluwon Gardens. Seong-ho, Joon-dyang's (rather short) friend, quickly alerted her friend that someone unusual is coming their way (when Joon-dyang already knew that someone is approaching).

"Joon-dyang-a, someone is coming. We should go now. He looks untrustworthy. And look at the sky…the evening orbs are already on their way and it's getting dark…Joon-dyang-a, get down now!!"

"Ok, ok!! But don't you know that the butterfly must pursue the flower, and the geese must seek the sea?!" Joon-dyang replied rather irritatingly, with Seong-ho wondering at her friend's sudden talent for wisdom. Jumping off from her beloved swing, she ran with Seong-ho. Stopping abruptly at the edge of the Gardens, she caught sight of a peach tree at its entrance. Plucking a blossom rather gracefully (Seong-ho urging her to run off), she kissed it, and placed it at her ear, greatly magnifying her beauty already renowned. Her cheeks and lips were glowing pink; brighter than the blossom itself, and, mustering all her strength and hitching up her skirt, was gone with the wind with Seong-ho.

Boong-ka hadn't caught the pair of women who ran away, and have gone off to where Jon-nyong was standing, who was just behind by the tree swing.

"What of Joon-dyang?" Jon-nyong asked. "Um, m-master…" "What? What has happened of our lady?" "Um, master, she has ran away, off with the wind. To where I know not. But why this sudden interest on her?" Boong-ka questioned, noticing something funny in Jon-nyong's actions. "Um-m, n-nothing, nothing! She's only pretty, th-that's all!!" Jon-nyong blurted out. "O-Ok…if that's what you say…But master, we should be home by now. You know of your father. If he knows of this, I'll be the one who gets beaten. I don't want last time…t-to hap-ppen…" Boong-ka replied with a shudder. "Ok, ok. L-let's go home now…" Jon-nyong finally replied.

Jon-nyong set foot at once, with Boong-ka behind. All the while they were walking home, Boong-ka noticed that Jon-nyong was in a trance, and he has began to suspect something, but never said it aloud.

Joon-dyang, meanwhile was on her way to her residence, with Seong-ho tailing behind, as Seong-ho lives with Joon-dyang. As they were walking, Seong-ho started to talk about the events that comprised of the whole afternoon.

"Oh, my friend!! What is happening to you lately??" Seong-ho asked of Joon-dyang. "Oh, Seong-ho-ya…if I could only know what this is all about…But have you seen that young man's face a while ago? He seemed so cute and handsome, but not only that. You should have seen his face earlier. He looked like he was in love…" Joon-dyang dreamed away. Seong-ho replied, "Yes, Joon-dyang, he looked liked he really fell for you…one more thing and, next thing the whole of Namwon knows, you're married to each other…"

"SEONG-HO-YA!!!" Joon-dyang shouted. "What?! What have I said?" Seong-ho wondered. "Haven't you looked at me and him?? He's t-the Magistrate's son, I'm j-just a-a…" Joon-dyang's voice soon faltered away. Seong-ho continued, "…an entertainer's daughter (1). Oh, Joon-dyang-a, not again. Who cares if you're an entertainer's daughter? Maybe the gods have a plan for you, for all of us here…for them to realize that social positions are not if faced by love."

"Seong-ho-ya, you're right. Maybe I'm just an entertainer's daughter, but to all, I'm also a woman!!" Joon-dyang nearly shouted. Seong-ho replied, "Yes, that's right!! Be proud of what you are…but what have you said earlier? I didn't understand all of what you have said? And just a minute…how can you say and how did you know that he's the Magistrate's son, eh?" (-)

Joon-dyang refused talk about the matter (aside from a little blush upon her cheeks upon question of her knowledge of the identity of the man in the pavilion), with Seong-ho also noticing something unusual about the matter. They both reached home, with Joon-dyang's mother receiving both of them graciously, and reprimanding both of them lightly for arriving late at supper.

When Jon-nyong arrived home, luckily, no one noticed of his arrival. After removing his shoes, he went inside his house to find if someone is in the house. The first one to notice him was his mother, who was embroidering a silk cloth with images of flowers.

She was lady **Seong Chun-hyang**, heroine of the original legend now accepted by her husband's parents when His Highness the King proclaimed her a faithful wife (충녈부인_chung-nyeol bu-in_) because of her actions. Herself also a beauty, she has even become more beautiful, but only second to that of Joon-dyang's.

She was wearing a beautiful _hanbok_ made of silk; consisting of a lavender _jeogori_ with a red collar with a white stripe and red coat strings which reached just below her _jeogori_ and a dark yellow _chima_. Her hair was also braided, now rolled into a ball into the nape of her neck with a very beautiful and long pin that was thrusted into it. (2)

She was the first who saw Jon-nyong during her embroidery. Stopping from her embroidery, she stepped out and greeted him, asking, "Child, where have you been? Lucky for you your father has not arrived. Are you all right? You seemed to be thinking about something? Is anything the matter?"

"U-um, n-nothing mother…" Jon-nyong replied. "By the way, what's for dinner? Something smells good…"

Lady Seong answered, "I made your favorite dish. Dress up so you can eat and relish it." Jon-nyong nodded and hurried into his room. Just as the sliding door-panel of his room has closed, a male voice also greeted the household. "How is my beautiful wife doing?" Lady Seong answered, "I'm right over here, darling. Dress up, dinner's ready."

The master of the house is **Lee Mong-ryong**, the hero and now the legal husband of Chun-hyang of the original legend. Right after the wicked magistrate (Magistrate Byeon) was exiled for his unfaithfulness to Namwon, the King elevated him from being the _Amhaengeosa_ (the Royal Secret Inspector) to being the new magistrate of Namwon, even though he is very reluctant about it. It turns out that he was also as able as his father once, only even better. Under his rule Namwon prospered and became a place full of love.

He was wearing the official uniform of the magistrate, which was also a _dolbok_ like his son's, but more regal, all made of silk. He was wearing a pale yellow _jeogori_ and dark brown _baji_ that was all worn under a yellow _durumagi_ (only that the sleeves were red). All of this was worn under a long violet _jeonbok_ that reached just above his _durumagi_. His _jeonbok_ was tied with a broad blue sash at his waist. His _baji_ was still tied at his ankles but was tucked inside large leather boots. His hair was now tied into a topknot, and his forehead sports a black material similar to a _gat_.

As he was approaching his wife, he has removed his boots and, removing his official's hat (similar to that of the _gat_, but larger and more compact with ornaments at the top, with red thread-like ropes gathered at the right and tied at the top of the hat, also ornamented with three peacock's feathers tied also at the top, and with beads for securing the head) approached his wife and tried to kiss her, but failed, for Lady Seong just moved away from where Magistrate Lee was going to kiss her.

"How is my very beautiful _buin_ (3) doing all day?" asked Mong-ryong as he attempted to catch his wife. "Please, Mong-ryong-a, let's postpone this chitchat, and get dressed. If you don't, you'll get what you deserve…" Chun-hyang jokingly threatened. "Alright, alright. Has our son, Jon-nyong, arrived from his walk? I know for a fact that he escaped his studies this afternoon." Mong-ryong said. "Yes, he's just dressing up in his room. Prepare yourselves for dinner," came Chun-hyang's order.

After the small talk between the parents, Jon-nyong reappeared just in time for dinner, dressed in his pale pink _jeogori_ and dark green _baji_. They all ate heartily, along with the servants, for they know that food is the grace of Heaven.

When their meal was finished, the whole family thanked the Heavens for a good meal, and then went of to their own rooms (Lady Seong and Master Lee to their own room).

Jon-nyong, entering his own room, sat at the opposite wall (4), and lit a candle that was in its holder at the right side of his desk. He was not in his own self, like the one that looked like you were going crazy over something. In this case Jon-nyong looked like that. In his frustration to get rid of his problem he took out a book containing Chinese classical poems (he was supposed to study these that afternoon) to study and reflect on and at least calm his mind with works of soothing beauty.

But even then, reading proved impossible. All the characters blurred before his very eyes. To him, every character and word was "JUN" (준) and "DYANG" (댱)…Joon-dyang, Joon-dyang, Joon-dyang, Joon… "AAGH!! What is happening to me??" Jon-nyong blurted out very loud. He threw aside the book which he was reading, and it opened into a page where it contained the following poem: (5)

_In a shining roll of dark blue silk_

_Embroidered are the pearls of the sun_

_Wafting with the warmth of the seasons_

_Tuned with the choirs of the nightingales_

_The scents of spring fragrance_

"Maybe I won't read today. It's driving me crazy. Maybe I'll resume my painting again," Jon-nyong thought to himself. He took out a piece of paper, water, ink, and a brush.

Jon-nyong is a pretty good painter when he is inspired. He took out a piece of paper, placed two cylindrical weights at the opposite sides, and started painting. This time he painted the bamboo. How he worked with excellent skill! With a slight turn and flick of the wrist, he was able to draw (or, most likely, paint) the twigs as if they were its likenesses. But when he was about to paint the leaves, he saw behind the bare bamboo twigs Joon-dyang smiling up to him, her eyes with a brilliant sparkle and her lips a perfect pink. He remained there in a trance and when he woke up out of it, in his surprise, he dropped the brush he was holding and it soiled the perfect painting he was making.

Jon-nyong slumped onto the wall behind him. His heart was beating faster than he ever thought it was. He placed his right hand, now curled into a loose fist onto the desk, for support. His breaths were now becoming faster and hurried. "I must be going crazy," he thought, "Why am I always thinking of Joon-dyang? Why am I always thinking of her every time I do something? Why am I always thinking of her smile, of her eyes, o-of h-her…? I-I think, I think she has captured my heart…I think…I think I'm falling in love with her…" With this last statement he realized what he had thought. There is no use in denying it. He was in love. He was in love with the girl he had thought of when the first moment he had set his eyes upon her.

He then took a hold of himself and, gathering his remaining strength, stood, and opened the sliding door panel out of his room.

To his surprise, (slight) irritation, and a near factor for a heart attack, he saw Boong-ka listening and watching to a hole (6) he made on the door panel.

"So how about it, master? Already fell for Joon-dyang the beautiful?" Boong-ka asked, with a slight tease added to it.

"B-Boong-ka-ya!!! H-How long have you been watching from there?" Jon-nyong asked.

"Long enough to see you thinking about Joon-dyang…So, master, are you…IN LOVE with her?" Boong-ka asked with a slight tease.

"Y-Ye…b-but what should I do about it? I…I think I'm going crazy with just a slight thought of her…What should I do? B-Boong-ka-ya, h-help me…" Jon-nyong pleaded. "Don't worry, master," Boong-ka huffed with pride, "Didn't you know that I was a great doctor in my past life ("You were?" asked Jon-nyong with a sneer), second only to Dae Jang-Geum!!! (7)." Jon-nyong, now irritated with Boong-ka's sudden change of attitude and boasting now of doctors, said, with a sneer, "Ok, ok, '_doctor_' (add a touch of teasing and a slight emphasis on the word). What's your medication for a broken heart?" Boong-ka, now his pride vanishing, recommended him, saying, "Know what, my friend? All you need to do now is to go to her house and admit your love for her. Who knows? Maybe Joon-dyang might just, you know…Anyways, just follow my advice…"

"Nice suggestion," exclaimed Jon-nyong, but he realized that going to her house would be a tough situation if ever his parents caught him, so he asked Boong-ka, "Boong-ka-ya, what we're going to do tonight is against the law, and I'm asking you that if ever anything happens tonight, please keep all of this a secret, especially to my parents. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, master. My lips will be perfectly sealed starting the day after tonight. I'll even have my lips sealed perfectly with Superglue (8) if you want!!!" Boong-ka said, Jon-nyong wondering what the heck is Superglue.

"Boong-ka-ya?" "Ye?" "Check if my parent's are asleep or doing anything that may not signal them to check my room," Jon-nyong requested. "Ye, master," Boong-ka said in reply, going to Master Lee and Lady Seong's room and opening slightly their door-panel.

What he saw was an ultimate surprise, for he saw both Master Lee and Lady Seong kissing fiercely and passionately, their lips glued together, their hearts on fire as if never before. Boong-ka, with eyes as large as the moon, hastily but quietly closed the door and breathed slowly in avoidance to fainting. Quickly gathering himself, he went back to Jon-nyong's room and quickly said to Jon-nyong, "T-They're d-doing s-something, and it looks like they won't be coming to your room until t-tomorrow." Jon-nyong smiled, a smile further amplifying his already handsome looks. Jon-nyong also noticed Boong-ka shuddering when he saw Jon-nyong smiling. "Boong-ka-ya, anything wrong?" he asked. Boong-ka, stepping out of his trance over what happened earlier, said simply, "N-nothing, master!!"

Jon-nyong, suspecting something is happening to both his parents, said nothing, quickly dressed in his best (but plain) _dolbok_, which comprised of a white _jeogori_, dark brown _baji_, worn under a white _durumagi_, all worn under a long deep blue _jeonbok_, tied by a scarlet cord that has 2 blue beads and tasseled at the end. Boong-ka also prepared himself for the night that would one day change the course of their lives (9).

They set foot at once toward Joon-dyang's house which was just meters away from theirs. Stopping by the front gate, he saw a peach tree, its blossoms in full bloom; he stood in the darkness, behind the tree, waiting for his loved one.

**Maeng Koo-ron**, Joon-dyang's mother, as mentioned a chapter ago, was like Joon-dyang in grace and beauty, kind and virtuous throughout the course of her life (something which her daughter has, unfortunately, not inherited by the whole). She is a tall woman, taller than Joon-dyang, but not necessarily a giant woman. She had smooth skin, but not as smooth as before. Her face reflected the hardships of her life being a _kisaeng_, but still, she is still beautiful as ever. She had very long blond hair which she inherited from her mother. She also had dark green eyes which reminded of the deep sea. She was a kind woman who would do anything to keep Joon-dyang from being another _kisaeng_ like what she was before, and it's been 18 years since she retired and had a daughter (even though Joon-dyang cannot be a _kisaeng_ anymore since Joon-dyang's father prevented and paid for their daughter's freedom).

Her _hanbok_, which she was wearing and was made of cotton, consisted of a white _jeogori_ with dark purple collar (with a white stripe) and coat strings and sleeve edgings, and a purple _chima_. Her long blonde hair, braided, was tied around her head and, like Lady Seong, twisted at the nape of her neck with a red ribbon tied around it, but no _binyeo_ on it. At the right side of her braided hair was a purple silk ribbon tied into such formation, sign that she was a former _kisaeng_. Noticable on her were the many trinkets that were tied into the knot of her coat strings, also testimony of her former profession.

As the stroke of midnight came and the full moon hung very bright and clear among the branches of the peach tree (a similar one like in the Gardens), Koo-ron came out to sweep away the fallen leaves with Joon-dyang and also to put out the torches that light the house for the night.

"Joon-dyang-a, my daughter?" "Ye?" "You know, last night, I have this dream. A very _strange_ (add slight emphasis) dream. Do you want to know and hear what I saw?" Koo-ron said to her daughter. "Yes, mother. What was it?" Joon-dyang asked. Koo-ron started telling her dream.

"Last night, I dreamt of this great dragon, the one you see on His Majesty's clothes, the majestic one, swirling in the benevolent heavens. It was a huge dragon, majestic, its whole body all covered in blue scales, all shining under the radiance of the sun. Then I saw you, dressed all in white silk with a peach blossom on your ear, standing among the clouds, looking at the dragon with such longing. Then suddenly this dragon came unto you and coiled itself upon your body, but you seemed undisturbed, in fact, you were smiling. Then it opened its great mouth and breathed not a stream of fire, but a shower of peach flowers with a steam of flowery incense and, holding you in its mouth, both of you flew into the sky and into the great void. I awoke from this dream breathing heavily and in cold sweat. I was trying to find out its exact meaning all morning a-and…" It was here that Koo-ron stopped talking and became surprised and a hushed gasp escaped from her.

The sound of a clatter of a broom was heard in the quiet but cool night.

Footsteps were heard at the garden.

Maeng Koo-ron saw a great dragon, not upon the clouds, but a dragon upon the earth.

For Man Jon-nyong, who had been listening to the conversation for quite some time, came out of the shadows of the peach tree and walked towards the mother and daughter.

A cool but light breeze then flew by, rustling the blossoms of the peach tree so that some of its blossoms fell upon the triad standing upon the garden.

As the blossoms were falling lightly and their scents slowly filling up the air, Jon-nyong spoke, "Maeng Koo-ron, may I have the hand of your daughter Yeok Joon-dyang?"

* * *

Wasn't it good?? Almost took me two months to finally come up with an idea for this chapter after scrapping my original idea. What do you think, Juudai and Jun?

Juudai: W-What? I dunno? (starts removing costume and makeup for some rest) Good, I suppose. Oh, belated happy birthday, by the way.

Thank you, Juudai. What about Jun, he was so good a while ago. Ya, Jun!!

Jun: WHAT!!

What's up with you now?? Just because you were good a while ago doesn't mean you can be snobby again!

Jun: Whatever… (starts removing costume)

WHATEVER YOUR FACE!!! (faces audience) Sorry for back there!! Anyways, please review, and for those sweethearts out there, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! (proceeds to chase Jun while wielding a menacing-looking sword…)

A/N: 04-27-'07: Finished editing the fic!! WOOO!!! Yes!! _Ibang level na 'to_!!!! And please, to all those who reviewed, please encourage others to Review because I'm gonna need it…(I'm quite jealous of my sister who has only 6 chapters of her fanfic and yet has reviews reaching up to above 40…!!!)

* * *

(1) only 2 people of the same class (upper class men-upper class women, and the like…) can be married, but as of Chun-hyang's case at the Legend, this would seem impossible, since, as mentioned by Joon-dyang, "…Magistrate's son,…an entertainer…".

- (not included in the fic but additional info related to note above) Chun-hyang belonged to the lowest class (천민 _cheon-min_: the social class of slaves and entertainers) even though she does not perform the activities of a _kisaeng_. That's because her mother was a _kisaeng_, and by law daughters of _kisaeng_ automatically becomes a _kisaeng_ too. I don't know how or why in the Legend is Chun-hyang not performing; all I know (from is that she was removed from the register of the _kisaeng_ (called _gijeok_ (기적 _gi-jeok_)) upon payment of something that I think was made by her father (Magistrate Seong, the former magistrate of Namwon (I think) before Mong-ryong's father became the magistrate at this time) to release her from her future life of being a _kisaeng_. That's all I know.

(2) this was when a woman has been married. This pin is called a _binyeo_. This serves as a sign when a woman is married. Also it serves as a decorative item. Wish I have one of them…

(3) _buin_ (pronounced as bu-yin) means "wife" or "lady". See _chungnyeol buin_ above for further proof.

(4) this opposite wall, positioned opposite the entrance sliding door-panel, was where usually an occupant of that room sets up a pillow at his right side, a propped object behind him/her (dunno what it is, but it serves like our own version of throw pillow, only it serves to them like a seat), and a slightly flat mattress (not unlike ours, which is prismic) and a desk in front of it. This serves as both bedroom and office of something.

(5) I made up this poem. Please rate it if it's nice. The last line "spring fragrance" is the translation of Chun-hyang's name.

(6) usually door panels were made of a wood lattice with intricate straight patterns covered with a translucent white paper.

(7) my word of apology to MBC, Lee Young Ae, His Majesty King Jungjong, Jang-geum, even to Lady Choi, etc. to people concerned with the legend and series. _Choisohongmida_!!!

(8) HAHAHAHA!!! Another joke, like Seong-ho-ya's glasses!!!

(9) honestly, I'm not exaggerating here.

(-) see note from previous chapter


End file.
